prodigy_game_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The story of the wardens
Wrote by: Moonlight Goldshade Reminder: Please do not edit. I will not appreciate it. Part 1 Prologue ' ' My name is Ashley. At least it was. I changed my name after becoming the Astral Warden. The journey has been hard, but we finally got to our destination, but more trouble awaits us. I wonder that if this is our destiny. To climb over endless challenges until we get destroyed by the very thing we made. ' ' Chapter 1''' 10 years ago… ' ' I remember when I was 6. Back then I lived with my mother in a small house. Back then wizards were considered outsiders. My dad was a wizard. When I was 2, my dad used his magic on a few folks that annoyed his on the streets. A few days later they broke into our house. Dad vanished and our house burned down. Back then I did not know what happened, but I knew that father along with my old life was gone. My mom moved us to a new house. A smaller one. It was just my mom and I for a four years. I was home schooled. I was also very lonely, until one day. ' ' Chapter 2 Hey I’m Florian. I am only 8, but I am a skilled plant nymph. My father’s a farmer and we keep a secret garden. Mother used to love gardening. Until she left, but that’s not important. Anyway, I was trying to grow a beanstalk like the one in the story, then a little girl stumbled in. Well, maybe she wasn't that little. She was about my height, but she looked younger. “Hey, what are are you doing in my backyard” I exclaimed. “ I was walking around and I fell into here” replied the girl. “Get out it’s my garden!” I yelled. I felt kinda bad, but the garden belonged to my family and strangers are not aloud. Then the girl said something that made sympathize with her “ hey, I hoping to be friends. It’s kinda lonely around here.” I understood being lonely. Dad had a few customers once in awhile, but no one wanted to hang out with me. I was home schooled, so I had no friends. “ Sure,” I decided to reply “ let’s be friends then. By the way my name is Florian.” “ Ashley” said the girl with a smile. ' ' Chapter 3 ''' 3 years later My life changed drastically today. In the morning I was peacefully sleeping in the ice palace today. I created it myself. I learned how to morph ice at a young age. I had to. My mother literally abandoned me in the north pole. My father left me before I was born and my mother and I got attacked by a angry mob. She left me at a weird snow mountain. I never saw her again. Somehow, I was able to survive in the cold. Soon I learned how to manipulate ice and snow. The creatures likes me too. I became the self proclaimed snow queen. ☀I was living peacefully until this morning. Two young travelers entered my territory. One was a wizard like me, the other was a nymph. “What are you doing in my territory,” I said in my mot regal voice. My eyes glowed as it alway does whenever I express great power. “ Your territory? This mountain belongs to no one,” replied the nymph. I felt surprised and a bit angry. No one has challenged me for a long time. “ It’s my territory and you must leave”. I was only thirteen, but I was really intimidating. Then the blond haired wizard spoke up “ We are lost. I was hoping you would help us get out of this place.” “ Well, I do want you to get out,” I murmured. Just like that, I began showing them the way out. Too bad that nymph had to try to impress me with his planty magic. He knocked over a huge chunk of ice and that caused a avalanche. I sent out my companion Arcturus. He been with me since I was four. He is a beast. He looks like he could have came out of a story book. He helped me stop the avalanche. I was still mad at that nymph, I yelled at him ☀“ WHY DID U HAVE TO DO THAT, U COULD HAVE CAUSED REAL TROUBLE. I CAN’T WAIT FOR U TO BE GONE!!!” I thought he waa done with his mischief, but then he said “ wow you sure how to yell.” I fought the urge to throw them of the cliff. On the way the girl started talking to me. I soon found out that her name was Ashley. She also learned that my name is Crystal. Of course I don’t remember my birth name, so I named myself. Then she started asking questions like “ Do you live here alone?” “How have you been here?” She was really getting personal. Then she started talking about her experiences and joked around with the weird nymphy green guy. They seemed to have known each other for a long time. After I led them out of the mountain, the girl asked a seemingly random question. “ Have you ever been to my village?” No, I have been here since I was three,” I said quietly. “ You should really come visit.” I was actually quite curious. “ DO you and green guy live together?’’ I asked. “ Hey my name is Florian,” said green guy, ur Florian. “Oh and also we are neighbors.” I decided to check this town out. Ashley’s house was small, but otherwise very nice, just like Ashley herself. I decided to stay for a few days. I enjoyed to gardens, Florian’s pet fox and how cozy it was. Of course I will go back to my mountain, but I will always come to visit. There is one thing disturbing me though. That is how Ashley looks disturbed while sleeping. In Ashley's dream I was in a swirling pile of gold dust. Then I saw a woman. No, a goddess. She had swirling hair that changes color every moment. Then she spoke, her voice sounded otherworldly “ my time ha come. You must take my place.” At that moment I knew exactly what I should do. I will repulate the magical world and conquer all evil. Chapter 4 A few months later… My hair fizzled as I got out of bed. I dressed up in the armor that I made myself. Everything about me is artificial. From my home to my companions to my powers. I never knew who my parents were or if I even have powers. I can live for weeks without any food or water. I am in the shape of a human, but my inside structure is of a robotic mutant. I call myself Sparki, because I can shoot lightning out of every part of my body. I hardly ever interact with humans, but my living quarters is filled with robots. They taught me how to read, survive, and create more robot. I don’t know where the came from, but I’m glad that they exist. Today is the day I test out my newest invention. With this I will be able to inchance my sparks into real lightning. It took all morning to set up, but when it worked the lighting shot all directions. It was marvelous, but some people really don’t like it. Soon a bunch of humans { at least I think they’re human} barged into my living quarters. A light haired girl with light blue eyes threatened me. This is what she said “ it was a perfectly good day before your petty lightning shot my friend’s backyard down. It had to be you. I saw your conducting experiments. Now stop before I blow you out of this town.” I got furious. I started fighting with her, but she got the upper hand. Then the human with the the green hair { actually I’m not sure he’s a human} spoke up “ stop fighting. That won’t solve anything. Let’s make a deal. You stop destroying stuff and we show you nicely what we know. Believe me it’s cool.” I decided to agree. They too me into their living quarters { they called it a home} and showed me some designs of castles. I was impressed. I decided to help them. I also learned that their names were Ashley the wizard, Florian the plant nymph and Crystal the rage queen uh snow queen. Chapter 5 Meanwhile I am Magnian. I live in a flaming world. Literally. I’m the mischievous prince of the lava kingdom. We are wizards that can control all forms of fire. I also have the ability to transform into pure slime. It’s really good for seeking around. I heard something. I think there are visitors coming. I would like to give them a good scare. That is exactly what I did. One of them’s hair fizzled. “ What are you doing here?” I asked in a charming voice. “ Getting supplies,” said the blond girl. “ For what?’’ I asked. “ We are building our own castle,’’ replied the girl with the fizzled hair. I was interested so I followed them. ☀They walked out of my lava kingdom and over a hill. I soon found a small village filled with dwarves, wizards, and fairies. It was small, but not bad for something built by a few teens. It looked like a giant fair. I kept following them and found them chatting about a tower. “ I need you guys to do the circus thing again to earn more money,” said green guy. “ I don’t think we are ever going to get enough to build an entire castle,” said a random blue eyed girl I didn’t notice. I decided to reveal myself. “ What are you doing,” I said. “ Where did you come from,” said the hair girl. “ I’m the lava prince remember. I’m just curious,’’ I replied. “ Wait, a prince! That how we could get cash!” Exclaimed green guy. “ Before I fund this tell me about it.” They told me all about the project. Basically, the plan was to build a town where wizards could live in their own world. Apparently, blond hair had a vision. Oh and also they have names. Blond girl = Ashley, Green guy=Florian, Blue eyes= Crystal, and Frizzled hair = Sparki. I decided to fund the project as long as I get credit. Chapter 6 Deep undersea I combed myself for my birthday ceremony. I am turn 14 this year. My slick blue hair flowed behind me. My uncle was is the ruler of the northern shore mermaid kingdom. We mermaid usually keep to ourselves. Today I have a grand party thrown for my birth day. After I got ready I swam out and I saw something shocking. It looked like a pair of huge purple eyes. A chilling feeling crept down my spine. Despite that, I still had that lingering urge to take a closer look. A felt dizzy. I saw tentacles before I . . . I realized that I blacked out. I took a look at my surroundings and saw that I was in my clam shell bed. I tried sitting up, but my head was too clouded. I could still see the image of that inky tentacle. Then my mother rushed in. Her midnight blue eyes met mine. " Your eyes a purple," she suddenly exclaimed. Purple! My eyes were blue just like hers'. I was confused. "What happened?" I asked. " A soldier found you lying in a pool of ink," said mother. I realized that my tail was finally working and that I need fresh air, so I swam up quickly. You might think that mermaids never go to the surface, but that would be wrong. We have the ability to transform into humans. I swam and swam until I tasted the air. Then I saw a group of humans starring at me. I rapidly turn myself into human, but before I could do anything else, someone tugged on me. It was a girl with shiny blond hair. I decided not to panic and just hope that they did not see my tail. She smiled and said " you swam really deep," with a wink. " By the way. Did you see something mysterious in the water. Perhaps ink," she continued. How did she know about the ink I wondered. I did not know what to say. I was in an unconfutable position. I just said " oh no. I was just swimming." I lie but it was the easiest way out. Then a much more intimidating looking gill uh girl walked forward. " Hey Ashley. Want to invite that girl to our group," she said slyly. It took a moment to realize that Ashley was the blond human beside me. Ashley gave me a nudged to the shore and I felt like I was pulled by a strong gust of wind. I was literally flying! I notice them whispering. Their words flew like the wind. I couldn't anything they were saying. Then they came to me. Ashley came forward once again " I think we should all introduce our selves. I think you should start," she said. " Pearl," was all I replied. The girl with the purple hair came up and scoffed " well Pearl, my name is Sparki. Miss rage queen behind me is -" " I can introduce myself thank you very much." Sparki was cut off by a tall girl with silver hair and blue eyes. She said her name was Crystal. She seemed to dislike Sparki. I honestly was not that fond of her either. Then a seaweed color folk walked into the room and introduced himself as " Florain, Ashley's special friend." He started flirting with Ashley and she just laughed, like it was all normal. With a smile, he motioned us to follow him. Category:Unfinished Fanfictions